


A Closer Relationship

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Comfort Food, CousyWinter, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, POV Phil Coulson, Season/Series 04, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, background mackelena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: S4 AU: Daisy remains outside of SHIELD, but works with them on occasion.





	A Closer Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Johnson&Coulson CousyWinter fest on Tumblr.

“How’s the new Director?” Daisy asks Coulson.

He can’t help grimacing at the question, and she raises her eyebrows questioningly, then winces as he begins stitching the bullet wound he’s just been cleaning. They’re in one of Daisy’s safehouses, and it still weirds Coulson out a little bit that Daisy has safehouses.

“A bit too fond of motivational speeches and posters,” he tells her. That makes her roll her eyes, and he has to bite back a chuckle otherwise he might jostle her leg while trying to finish dealing with her wound. “And honestly, a bit clueless.”

“Oh dear.” 

She takes another swig of the vodka she bought to numb the pain while he works on her, and he resolves to make sure he starts carrying painkillers in the medkit he’s taken to bringing with him, because this is the second time he’s had to patch Daisy up since she started working semi-solo. He’s relieved, of course, that she now lets him help out in these situations – and that Director Mace has agreed to Daisy helping SHIELD out, although Coulson can tell the younger man isn’t entirely happy with the situation. It was one of the few occasions when he was glad Mace had asked for advice from him as the former Director – too often Coulson has had to persuade Mace to make his own decisions.

“Okay, I’m done, aside from applying a dressing.” 

Daisy gives him a grateful smile, and he tries not to feel too concerned when he notices she’s drunk rather more of the vodka than he’d realised because he’d been so focused on digging the bullet out of her leg. “You’re the best,” she tells him.

“I wish that was true,” he tells her, and begins taping gauze over the wound. 

“Phil,” she says, her voice low and warm. “If I say you’re the best, then you’re the best, ‘kay?”

“Daisy,” he begins, but she clasps his left wrist, and he wishes he could feel it more, but the prosthetic’s still not that sensitive. 

“Phil. Who’s the superhero around here?”

He smirks, realising that she must be at least a bit tipsy if she’s referring to herself as a superhero – it’s a word she usually shuns. “You are,” he tells her.

“And as the resident superhero, I’m telling you that you’re the best.”

He shakes his head fondly. “If you say so,” he tells her.

“I do,” she says, a bit too loudly. “Quake knows best.”

He chuckles. “Okay.”

A few moments later he finishes the dressing. “All done.”

She nods, swallows more of the vodka, then struggles to her feet. “I’m gonna grab some sleep,” she tells him. “You don’t have to stay.”

“I won’t stay if you don’t want me to,” he tells her, “but if you don’t mind me being here, I’ll stay and make you something to eat. You’ll want food as well as rest, won’t you?”

She lurches at him, and he automatically catches her upper arms, holding her securely. “Gonna hug you,” she says thickly. “’cos you’re the best.”

That makes him smile, and he slides his hands up her arms and wraps them around her shoulders, holding her close. He can smell her shower gel and shampoo, and he idly wonders if she needs further supplies of her toiletries. Unsurprisingly, given the public perception of Daisy, and other Inhumans, following the introduction of the Sokovia Accords, she doesn’t often go out shopping, and he’s taken to bringing her supplies whenever he’s meeting up with her for a mission. He’s so lost in such thoughts that it takes him a moment to register when Daisy nuzzles his neck.

“Daisy?” he says softly. Is it the drink, he wonders, and finds himself hoping it’s not. He’s been hopelessly, yearningly, in love with her for so long, and he’d hate it if the only reason she’s nuzzling his neck is because she’s had too much to drink. 

“Phil.” She seems to breathe his name against his ear, and he cannot stop a full body shudder of pleasure from wracking him – he’s always had rather sensitive ears. “Mmm, you like that, do you?” She murmurs the words, and he feels her right hand ghosting down his back to clasp his ass.

“Daisy.” This time her name is a groan, part longing, part appreciation as she nips lightly at his earlobe while squeezing his left ass cheek. “Fuck.” The word slips out unintentionally, but she chuckles, then he feels her other hand leave his shoulder and a moment later her fingertips are tracing the outline of his rapidly thickening cock. 

He carefully disentangles himself from her embrace, immediately missing the warmth of her body pressed against his own. “Daisy.” His tone is firmer now, and he sees some of the haze melt out of her expression. “I don’t want to do this with you when you’re half cut from vodka.”

“But you’d want to do it with me when I’m sober?” she asks. Her voice is low, and her expression doubtful.

He clasps her shoulders again. “Absolutely,” he says, aware that he’s blushing, but wanting her to know he’s not rejecting her completely. “If that’s what you want.”

She snorts. “Phil, I’ve wanted to fuck you since, like, the first day. Remember when you took me for a ride in Lola?”

He nods, his mind instantly giving him the image of her in that red dress, showing off her frankly gorgeous legs. She smirks, as if she knows exactly what he’s thinking. 

“I wanted you to bend me over Lola’s hood and take me,” she says, eyes bright and cheeks flushed. 

He blushes and can’t help pressing his hand against his burgeoning erection. “I –” He stops and swallows. “I would have enjoyed that,” he tells her.

She smirks again. “Bring Lola with you next time we have a mission together.”

He feels his breath catch in his throat at the suggestion. “Very well,” he agrees.

She nods. “Help me upstairs, please?”

“Of course.” He offers her his arm, and they make their way upstairs, Daisy limping slightly. Once in the master bedroom, she sits on the side of the bed, and he pulls the covers over her as she settles on her side.

“Sleep well,” he tells her. “I’m going to run out for some supplies, and then I’ll make you some soup and stuff.”

“Bring some condoms back,” she tells him, then raises an eyebrow when he gapes at her a bit stupidly. “Phil, that wasn’t the vodka talking. Okay?”

He swallows hard, then nods. “Okay. I’ll bring back some condoms.”

“Good boy.” She smirks at him when he blushes at her praise, then closes her eyes. “Sleepy now.”

He dares to lean down and press his lips to her brow, and she smiles but doesn’t open her eyes. He goes out quietly and pauses in the hallway outside her room, aware that his heart is thumping and that he’s still a bit aroused. Half of him doesn’t believe they’re actually going to have sex later, but the other half of him is utterly thrilled at the idea of finally doing this, something they have been dancing around since they first met. 

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Daisy sleeps for several hours, which is no surprise, and he contents himself with making up containers of soup, a couple of which go into the fridge while the rest go into the freezer. He labels each one neatly with details of the flavour, and a note of when it was made and when she has to eat it by, plus instructions for defrosting and heating it.

He’s just finished making an apple and cinnamon pie for later when he hears a sound behind him, and he half turns from the sink at which he’s washing his hands to see Daisy in the doorway. Her gaze is sleepy, and her bed hair is on the epic side, but she looks delicious, and he’s not sure what his face is doing, but she gives him a slow, smirking smile, then saunters towards him.

"I do love the domesticated look," she tells him, and he can't help smiling, aware that he loves being domestic.

"Thanks," he says, and glances down at the flour dust on his apron. "How's the leg?" He'd noticed that she wasn't favouring it when she approached him, but he wants to get a verbal confirmation from her.

"Healing nicely, thanks to Dr Phil."

He chuckles at that. "And you slept well?"

"Like the dead," she agrees.

"Good."

"Mmhmm." She reaches up and cups his cheek with her right hand, her thumb brushing across his cheekbone. "Little bit of flour," she tells him, then leans in and lightly brushes her lips against his. 

His eyebrows go up, then he lifts both hands and cups her face before kissing her with very clear intent. Her arms wrap around his torso, and she kisses him back, slipping her tongue into his mouth and stroking it over the roof. He can't quite hold back a moan at the sensation, and their kissing quickly becomes less tentative, and eventually hungrier.

He feels her untying the apron, then sliding it away from his body, even as she continues to kiss him, and he feels his cock throb in his jeans. A few moments later she unfastens his pants and he groans when her warm hand slips into his boxers to caress his thickening erection.

"Daisy." Her name slips out when she thumbs the head.

"Phil." Her free hand clasps his wrist and draws his hand between her legs, and he gets the message. He strokes her through the fabric of her fieldsuit pants, and feels heat in her sex. He quickly insinuates his hand inside the waistband and they both moan when his fingers stroke over her warm, moist flesh. 

He pushes a finger inside her, and she shifts, widening her stance, so he adds a second finger, relishing the heat and wetness of her sex.

"Make me come, Phil," she tells him, and he moans into her mouth: he _loves_ it when women order him around sexually. 

He begins to thrust his fingers in and out, then curls them around to find her G-spot, and Daisy's hand drops from his cock to clutch at his hip as he rapidly works her up to a climax.

She swears, sounding breathless and astonished, then swears again as he continues fingering her, driving her to a second orgasm. "Fuck, Phil," she gasps, and he can't help smirking smugly at her surprise.

He withdraws his fingers, then it's his turn to swear in surprise when she grabs his wrist and brings his sticky fingers to her mouth so she can suck them clean.

"Let's go to bed," she says, and he's very glad as he'd been a bit worried she'd want to fuck here in the kitchen.

"Yes," he says eagerly, and they make their way upstairs to the master bedroom. 

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

They finally sit down to eat a couple of hours later, and Coulson is sure he must look as giddy as he feels at this development in their relationship. Daisy looks both satisfied and content, which is the main reason he feels giddy: he's never imagined he'd be the one to make her look that way. 

They eat in a companionable silence that makes Coulson feel content too, and he tries not to grin like an idiot when she taps his ankle with her foot, or nudges his arm with her elbow. He realises he feels like he did with his first boyfriend – the same sense of wonder at being desired, and pleasure in the knowledge that he's part of a couple now.

"Mack asked me if you were likely to come back to the Base next week," he tells her as he carries their empty bowls and plates over to the counter, before fetching the pie and some cream from the fridge.

"Next week?" she asks with a frown, but before he can clarify her expression clears. "For Christmas?"

Coulson nods, and she shrugs, looking uncomfortable. "I hadn't given it any thought," she tells him.

"I told Mack that I'd ask you, and he said that he and Elena would love to see you, but you're not to feel obliged to come back."

She nods. "I wouldn't mind seeing them both," she tells him. "Maybe we could meet up for a drink somewhere nearer the day?"

Coulson can't help grinning at that. "I'm sure they'd like that," he assures her. He's not going to tell her that Mack told him that he expected her to say no to coming back to the Base.

"Is there any chance of you getting away?" she asks diffidently.

"For Christmas itself?" he checks, and when she nods, he smiles. "I've every intention of spending our first Christmas together if you've no objection."

"I'd like that," she says, and he leans in and kisses her, because she looks shy and hopeful at the idea. "Can we – do you mind if we don't make a big thing of it, though?" She swallows and drops her eyes. "I know how much you love all the Christmas traditions, but – "

"Daisy." He cuts her off gently, wrapping a hand around her forearm. "We can have as big or small a celebration as you want. I'd never want to make you feel uncomfortable."

She throws her arms around his neck and plants a smacking kiss on his mouth. "I do love you, Phil," she says, and he feels a thrill at hearing her use his first name. 

He kisses her back (of course he does, he always will), then finishes serving up the pie and cream. "Why don't you tell me what you do want to do for Christmas, and I'll bring the food and whatever other supplies we'll need."

"Okay."

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Ten days later he drives the two of them back to Daisy's safehouse in Lola after they've spent a couple of hours with Mack and Elena having Christmas Eve drinks. He'd had less difficulty than expected getting permission from Director Mace to take a couple of days off over the Christmas period, although Mace doesn't know that he's going to be spending the time with Daisy. (He knows that Mack's allowed Mace to think that he was going to his brother Ruben's rather than spending 3 days with Elena – since relationships with Inhumans are more or less forbidden – a detail he's yet to share with Daisy.) 

He's glad that the safehouse has a garage as it means he can park Lola safely out of view – such a distinctive car is too conspicuous to leave at the sidewalk. 

"You didn't say how you persuaded the Director to give you time off," Daisy says as she carries his bag of clothes inside while he hefts the box of food.

"I tried the simple expedient of asking for it," he tells her, smirking. "I just said I wanted a few days off, and he agreed."

"No questions asked?" she asks, sounding curious.

"He tends not to ask me personal questions. My status as the former Director of SHIELD does come in useful occasionally."

She chuckles. "I'm glad you could come," she tells him.

"I'd have come even if I hadn't got permission," he assures her, and she gives him a wide-eyed look.

"Wow, Phil, I had no idea you'd turned into such a little rebel." Her tone is affectionate and teasing, and he grins.

"Oh you have no idea how much of a rebel I am now," he tells her, which of course earns him another wide-eyed look.

"How much of a rebel are you, Phil?"

He has debated whether or not to tell her about the no-fraternisation rule, and in the end, he decided that he would because he doesn’t want to keep secrets from her. He has no worries that she will insist that they stop seeing each other – Daisy was Rising Tide before she was a SHIELD agent, and breaking rules, especially pointless rules like this one, comes naturally to her.

"Well, strictly speaking, we shouldn't be fraternising," he tells her. She frowns, clearly mystified.

"What do you mean?"

"The Director's instituted a no-fraternisation rule for humans and Inhumans." He chuckles. "Of course Mack and Elena are also cheerfully ignoring that rule."

"You're serious," she says flatly. He nods, watching her as he unpacks the box of groceries. "Why would he do that? Mace?"

"I suspect it wasn't actually his idea," Coulson tells her. "SHIELD is under quite close scrutiny from the government."

Daisy rolls her eyes. "The Sokovia Accords."

"Yep," he says succinctly. He knows exactly how much she hates those, had predicted her reaction very accurately, in fact.

"They still don't trust us," she says with a flash of irritation in her eyes.

He shakes his head, then moves around the table to clasp her shoulders, gazing into her eyes. "They're fools," he tells her. "And they're afraid, which makes them come up with stupid rules like this." He embraces her, and after a moment she hugs him back. "I'm sorry, Daisy. I know you and Elena, and your people don't deserve to be treated this way."

"It's not your fault." He can hear emotion thickening her voice, and tightens his arms. "You've never been anything less than supportive and positive about my status as an Inhuman. And since you're no longer the Director, I can't expect you to fight the government over this. It's not your responsibility."

"It's everyone's responsibility," he argues, and she chuckles, then leans back so they can look at each other. 

"Maybe we should start our own Rising Tide chapter?" she suggests. 

He can't help laughing too. "Maybe we should," he agrees, then kisses her.

Eventually they disentangle themselves and Daisy carries off his bag of clothes while he unpacks the groceries, then sets about making them some supper. He's brought some home-made pizzas with him from the Playground, and as he heats the oven Daisy comes back in, giving him a wide grin when she sees the pizzas. 

"What are we having with them?" she asks, perching on the counter beside the sink to watch him. 

"I've got garlic bread, and I brought the makings for a salad."

She chuckles, and he raises his eyebrows in curiosity. "Trust you to bring salad as well."

"You need your vitamins," he says softly, and she gives him a soft-eyed look, then grabs his arm as he's passing her spot, tugging him close so she can give him an open-mouthed kiss.

"Best boyfriend ever," she tells him, and he's sure he must be blushing.

"Thanks." 

She slips down off the counter to help him make up the salad, although it doesn't really need two people to do it. Coulson, of course, is happy to have her assistance because he can never spend too much time with Daisy.

They sit down to supper together, and he can't help thinking this will probably be the best Christmas he's had since he was a kid, when his father was still alive.


End file.
